Mandy
by HarderToBreathe
Summary: Everyone has one person who has the power to make or break them. Ron's about to find out who this person truly is.
1. Default Chapter

Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE?" A voice roared from the downstairs.   
  
"Nothing, mum! Honest!" Two boys said at once.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD NOT BE SELLING THOSE!"  
  
"But, mum, we're starting a joke shop."  
  
"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!"  
  
"I hate this." Ron grumbled as he got out of bed, "I hate everything."   
  
He dressed quietly. He hated his red hair and freckles. He couldn't stand being so tall and lanky. But most of all, he hated being absolutely poor.  
  
Before making his bed, Ron lied down and stared at his ceiling. He felt as if he stared long enough the chipped paint might dissapear, the pealing posters would plaster themselves to the walls, and that maybe, just maybe, inch by inch, the walls would move back and the room would be a decent size to live in. Ron stuck his hand in his pocket and played with the few coins he had. He wished that there was some spell he could use that would double the amount of money his family. With that money he'd buy new school books, for once. If Ron were rich Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, would have nothing to torment him about. He'd be able to buy Harry Potter, his best friend of five years, an amazing Christmas present. With a decent amount of money he'd have something to impress Hermione with. Ron wasn't suprised that his thoughts ended up with Hermione, they always had, and Ron felt they always would. He pictured her curly brown hair, her smile, and he could almost hear her laugh. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been inseperable for the past five year, and although they had their share of bickering and fussing, they were best friends none the less. Ron hadn't seen them in about a week, that's when school had closed for the summer. Ron did get to see Hermione and Harry a few times over the summer but, mostly they just sent each other letters. Ron missed seeing Hermione studying in the common room. Of course, Ron teased her about being such a bookworm and having perfect marks but, truth be told it was one of the things that Ron admired most about her. The funny thing was, Ron hadn't gotten mail from either one of his best friends. He had sent them each a few short letters when he'd been bored, and they were usually good about replying, but nothing came back.  
  
Ron squeezed through the narrow hallway and down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Ron." His mother said with a tired smile. She turned back to Ron's twin brothers and continued yelling. Ron had learned to block it out. His little sister, Ginny, came down soon after. She grabbed and apple, ate it quickly, and was gone without a word.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing today?" His mother asked him after his red-faced brothers marched upstairs.  
  
"I dunno..." He mumbled.  
  
"Have you heard from Harry? Or that Granger girl?"  
  
"No mum, I haven't heard from Harry or Hermione. I think I'll go to Diagon Alley... Help Fred and George out with the shop."  
  
His mother frowned, but said nothing. Without saying anything else to his mom, Ron stood up and walked toward the fire place. Taking a handful of floo-powder along with him, he walked /into the fireplace, saying "Diagon Alley" loud and clear. He could feel his head spinning and before he knew it, he fell out of the grate in Diagon Alley.  
  
He went straight to the ice cream parlor. He only had enough money to buy a small ice cream cone, which he ate miserably. As he slowly ate the chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, he began to think again. Ron hadn't felt this terrible, this depressed, in so long he had almost forgotten what feeling depressed was.  
  
He took the last bite of the ice cream cone as he listed what could be making feel so worthless and lonely.  
  
"One- I'm poor. Two- People know I'm poor. Three- I need more money. Four- I haven't heard from my best friends. Five- I'm in love with Hermione. Six- I can never have Hermione."  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. Ron was angry with himself for not having the courage to make a move on her and amused that his thoughts had ended with her once more.   
  
"What could be better than ending every subject with the girl of your dreams?" He thought.  
  
He rose from his seat, turned around, making his way to go to Quality Quidditch supplies. Quidditch, the best sport in the world, would surely cheer him up, it always did.   
  
Then he saw something that made his stomach tighten. His skin drained of all color and he could feel his stomach in knots. Ron felt hot and somehow he couldn't breathe. He felt like a fish out of water, gulping for the air that he couldn't seem to swallow. He couldn't help but stare- it couldn't possibly be her. No matter how hard he tried to move, to turn around and look somewhere else, he could not manage to pull himself away from where he stood. He stared at Hermione's curly brown hair and perfect smile that he had been dreaming of, not too long ago. The same girl he'd loved for so many years was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. Then, he felt a surge of rage rush though him. His skin was soon flushed with color. His red cheeks puffed out and his red fingers clenched into fists. "Why was she here with my best friend?" He thought. He didn't think things could be worse. Harry ran his fingers through Hermione's hair, kissing her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron could feel his ears burning. They hadn't written to him all summer, nor had they replied to anything he sent them. Why would Harry have asked her out? He knew how Ron felt about her!  
  
Ron could not contain himself any longer. He stormed up to Harry and Hermione, his mind set. He stopped abruptly, and did his best to relax and calm down. Ron strolled over to them, almost nonchallantly. His shoulders rolled back, chin in the air but, the burning anger in his eyes gave him away. Hermione and Harry turned to him in complete shock, both of them in sheer terror as to what was to happen next. Ron took a deep breath wanting to choke out the pain, rage, and shock in his voice.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Seemed to be the best that his brain could come up with and those were the words that fell from his mouth.  
  
"We- just- erm- Ron, please don't be angry!" Hermione stumbled over her words.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Ron demanded, turning his attention to the boy now.  
  
"Well, I-" Harry took a deep breath, "You weren't going to ask her out so I did."  
  
"I will not hit Harry. I will not beat the bloody snot out of my best friend. I will not make them hate me. I will not listen to Hermione's terrified screams as I kill her boyfriend. I will not ruin everything I have. I will not hit Harry."  
  
Ron chanted to himself. His fists were clenched by his sides, his whole body seemed to be shaking violently.   
  
"Traitor." Ron mumbled. He would be the man here. He would walk away. The red-haired boy turned around and and with a deep breath let the enevitable tears burn his eyes.  
  
"Ron, you're the traitor!" Harry called out.  
  
"How so?" Ron asked calmly, without turning around.  
  
"I don't know. Thought maybe it'd drive you mad. Hoping you would hit me. Take a swing, it will make us both feel better."  
  
"No." Ron smirked, "I want you to feel bad."  
  
Ron stalked off. His feet seemed to be sinking into the sidewalk, with each step Ron became uncertain as to wether he had the strength to keep walking. Terrible thoughts struck his mind. What would it feel like to stop feeling? What would it be like if he never had to walk again? He'd never have to back to school, feel poor, be made fun of, and he'd never have to feel pain again. That's because dead people didn't feel anything.   
  
"Hey, Ron." Someone called to him. He turned around, resentfully dropping his thoughts of suicide.  
  
"Hey, Mandy." He smiled at a pretty girl, a Ravenclaw, that walked toward him.   
  
She was rather tall, though she was shorter than Ron. She had sparkling hazel eyes. Her hair was past her shoulders, it was light brown with big round curls; she had thin and short bangs sitting neatly on her forehead. Her nose was dead center.  
  
"How has your summer been going?" She smiled, greeting Ron with an unnecessary hug.  
  
"All right," Ron fibbed, "And yours?"  
  
"Boring. I've had nothing to do. I've been coming down here everyday."  
  
"Why? I mean, Diagon Alley can't be that exciting"  
  
"Well, it isn't. But I was hoping to run into someone..." She had trailed off.  
  
Ron had lived with Ginny long enough to know what she meant by that. She was waiting to run into a certain boy.   
  
"Really, now..." Ron smiled, "Who?" He was stunned at his own daring. He was going into uncharted territory: asking a mere acquaintance for possibly her darkest secret.  
  
Her cheeks burned red as she mustered out a feeble word that sounded oddly like, "You." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Me?"  
  
"Yes." She said firmly. After a second of silence she spoke again, "Well, I should be leaving." She kissed his cheek quickly, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away.   
  
Ron didn't know what to do or even what to think. Then, he saw Harry and Hermione, hand in hand, turning the corner.  
  
His eyes darted around, it only took Ron a second to find her. He ran to her as quickly as he could, grabbing her arm, "Mandy-" He said panting, "Mandy... I would- I mean would you like do go out sometime? And maybe hang out... now?" He had never felt so brave in his life.  
  
"I would love that." She smiled, the tears fading from her eyes. "That would really be great."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it would." Ron felt all bubbly inside; she had taken his hand. He was staring into her eyes, as she was mesmerized by his. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were at her waist, one of her hands in his hair, the other on his cheek. And they were kissing. Ron felt drunk as his lips were pressed to hers; as her tongue rolled around in his mouth.   
  
After a few moments, Ron pulled away. From the corner of his eye he could see a furious Harry, standing still with his teeth clenched, and Hermione, who stared at him with sad eyes.  
  
Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They began to walk around Diagon Alley, genuinely enjoying one's company.   
  
"Let's get into this sweets shop." Mandy suggested innocently.   
  
"Maybe another time." Ron hadn't a sickle on him.  
  
"Please?" She begged.  
  
"Tomorrow." He promised.  
  
"Ok, I'm a bit tired anyway." She nodded, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Where can we go?"  
  
"My house. Or yours. But of course my big brother is home, and he is just old enough to do magic outside of school..."  
  
"My house then." Ron said without thinking. "No." Ron said quickly, "No, we can't go there."  
  
"Why not?" She stopped walking, a frown spread across her face. "You don't want your family to meet me, do you?"  
  
"Well, of course I do. It's just- my family- you don't want to meet them. Mandy- They are loud and everywhere and my house is crap..."  
  
"I don't care about that, Ron." Mandy smiled.  
  
Ron glanced over his shoulder, catching a brief glimpse of Hermione and Harry, who seemed to have followed them "Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Ok."   
  
Mandy followed Ron into the grate. "The Burrow!" Ron said as he threw down a handful of floo powder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was terrified of introducing Mandy, a girl whom he had just met, to his family- terrified. Well, at least he did like her. No- he couldn't like her- he didn't know her. The only girl he could ever love, the only girl he really knew apart from his sister, was Hermione. The only thing Ron knew was that she was beautiful and that this would get under Hermione's skin. The only reason he was going through all the this, the only reason he had Mandy on his arm was make Hermione and Harry jealous.  
  
In all honestly, from what Ron knew of her, Mandy was great. She was smart, pretty and funny. For a second, Ron wondered why he never paid attention to her before this but before he could come to any conclusion, he was standing in his cramped living room, facing his brothers: George, Fred and his mother, with Mandy on his arm.  
  
"It could be worse," He said in his mind. At least Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, and his father weren't there. It was only George and Fred, who would torment him forever. And his mum. Standing there, her arms crossed, she seemed to know exactly what was going on. Or at least that was what the expression on her face read. His mother's beedy eyes examine Mandy and Ron, head to foot. Her nose wrikled a bit but not in disgust, it was suspicion.  
  
"Hey, guys." Ron smiled feebly.  
  
"Ron who is your friend?" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently, ignoring his salutation.  
  
"This," he smiled at Mandy, "This is my friend, Mandy."  
  
"Hi, Mandy." Fred and George said together.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Sure mum, that'd be great." Ron said. He just wanted his mum to leave the room.  
  
"So." Fred smiled, "What school to you go to?"  
  
"Hogwarts, of course." She replied.  
  
"House?" George barked.  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Name?"   
  
"Mandy Brocklehurst."  
  
"Define Ron's use of the word 'friend', please."  
  
She didn't reply. She wrang her hands together and shuffled her feet nervously. She didn't know what would be a good answer. She didn't know what Ron wanted her to say.  
  
"Leave her alone." Ron said defensively, standing between Mandy and George.  
  
"We thought so." Fred smiled deviously.  
  
Ron didn't retaliate. He was making a list of who to beat to a bloody pulp in his mind. Naturally, Harry was first in line, then George and Fred. He would play his strengths and get them when the time was right, where it hurt most.  
  
"Tea!" Mrs. Weasley said coming back into the room.  
  
"You know what," said Ron, "It's getting kind of late, I should take Mandy home."  
  
Mandy merely nodded.  
  
Ron took her hand, and led her into the fire place, clearly saying, "Brocklehurst" as he threw down a fist-full of floo power.  
  
Ron stepped out into Mandy's living room. It was the biggest room he had ever seen. His eyes were wide open, looking at all the treasures that surrounded him.  
  
"Woah," Ron said simply.  
  
"It's not that great." Mandy said in a whisper.  
  
An awful thought struck Ron. What could he ever afford to buy her? This wouldn't work out. Besides, she's served her purpose, to anger Harry and Hermione. He was done with her.  
  
"Mandy, listen…"  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"You feeling all right? You look rather pale."  
  
"Fine. I should get going."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Listen, I will send you an owl, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." She mumbled.  
  
"Mandy, I promise, I'll write to you."  
  
"Ron, it's that I just really like you."  
  
"Mandy. I- I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Bye, Ron." She smiled, kissing his cheek, pushing him into the grate.  
  
"Mandy, I don't think that you understand-"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Mandy!"  
  
"Ron, would you listen to me! Leave! Ron-"  
  
"Why, what's going on?"  
  
"Ron, shut up and let me finish! My dad is home! That's his broom over there, you have to leave now!"  
  
"Why? Is he some Death Eater or a nutter?"  
  
"Ron, my father is an auror! I'm his little girl! He'd kill you! Get out of here!"  
  
Ron kissed her cheek and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron came home thoroughly confused. He threw himself onto the sofa.   
  
Why had he lied to her? Why had he told her that he cared for her? It was true that he didn't want to hurt her. He promised to write to her even though he truly didn't want to. All he truly wanted was for Harry to drop dead, Mandy to move and leave him alone forever, and for Hermione to care for him, as much as he cared for her. All he wanted was Hermione.  
  
"WHO WAS SHE?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.   
  
"A friend, like I told you before."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" She scowled, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"I already have!"   
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" She repeated herself using a booming stentorian voice, "TELL ME THE TRUTH."  
  
"She likes me, mum. There, happy?"  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her, boy. Your father and hers are good friends, you know. They work at the ministry. And about your other friends, the best thing is to forgive and forget." She walked off.  
  
"I hate how she knows everything." He trudged upstairs.  
  
Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill the moment he got to his room. He scribbled "Come by sometime tomorrow. Sweet Dreams, Ron" on the parchment and sent it off the Mandy. Pig, Ron's owl, (Ron thought of his owl as merely a hyper ball of feathers) was pleased to have an errand.  
  
Ron went to bed that night, after a hot shower, and was still unable to sort his feelings. He woke up, more tired than he had been when he had gone to bed. He rubbed his sunken eyes, and stared at his ceiling again. Maybe if his room got bigger he wouldn't want to be dead. Ron dragged his feet downstairs, hoping to get a hot breakfast.  
  
Something was thrown over his head, and he felt hands beneath him as he was lifted off the ground. He was too tired to struggle. "Let them kill me" he thought, "It will make this all easier."  
  
"You didn't even struggle." George said, dropping Ron onto Fred's bed.   
  
"Bloody hell! What do you want from me?"  
  
"Who was that pretty girl? And what did she want with you."  
  
"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!"  
  
"I said what I said..." Fred mumbled.  
  
"The point is," George smiled, "What is going on?"  
  
Ron didn't want to tell them. They would ruin him. Fred and George would tear him to shreds. They would torment him for ages.  
  
"She's just a girl." Ron said.  
  
"Well, why are you with her?" Fred laughed.  
  
"Because."  
  
"If you don't tell us... We will test the new formula for puking pastilles, the fever frosties, and fainting fancies on none other than you." George smiled.  
  
Ron winced at the thought of those deserts. Fred and George were starting a jokeshop in Diagon Alley and these deserts were only a few of the many that belongs to the Skiving Snackboxes, the twins' way of getting students out of class.   
  
"To make Harry and Hermione angry." Ron burst out.  
  
"Why? What did they ever do to you?" Fred inquired.  
  
"Try not writing to me! Maybe, my best friend asked Hermione out without telling me!" Ron said, exasperated.  
  
"Woah." Fred and George said together.  
  
"Yeah, and then Mandy came up out of nowhere, all bubbly and into me. I had all intentions of brushing her off and then I saw Hermione and Harry together, holding hands, and I flipped. I just went with it. One thing led to another and after kissing her I couldn't just jump out of it."  
  
"You kissed her?" Fred gasped.  
  
"Yeah. Only to get on Harry's and Hermione's nerves. It worked." Ron said simply.  
  
"You don't like her one bit?"  
  
"I barely even know her!" Ron protested.  
  
"Then why don't you dump her?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why?" George asked.  
  
"Dunno... I just can't."  
  
"You better pull yourself together, little bro." Fred said.  
  
"Tell me something that I don't know." Ron said, shooting Fred a nastily look. "I should-"  
  
But what Ron should do, Fred and George would never find out. Loud yelling erupted from the kitchen. Ron couldn't make out what Mrs. Weasley was shouting, but he was positive that the muggles down the road would be able to hear her. Fred, Ron, and George shot downstairs in attempt to hear what was going on.  
  
"Of course, I don't blame you Harry, dear," They heard her say, "I think it's just best if you both left now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face was red, her ears darker than cherries. She tucked her hair behind her ear, taking a deep gulp of air, in attempt to calm down.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, let me talk to him." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Please," Harry added quickly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pointed to the door.  
  
"But, we need to see him!" Hermione said, not moving an inch.  
  
Ron jumped over the banister, "Happy now?" He said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione rushed over to him. "We need to talk to you. You need to understand-"  
  
"Don't have time now." He said pushing her away. He got a bottle of pumpkin juice and drank it all in one shot, "I'm on my way out."  
  
"Can't you spare a second?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"What could you have to possibly say to me?" Ron said smoothly.  
  
"We'd rather speak to you in private." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of my brothers and mum."  
  
"Ron." Hermione bit her lip, "Please."  
  
She was so beautiful. Her brown eyes begging him, begging him to stay for a moment. Begging to be heard for just one minute. He loved her, he really did. But so did Harry. And he was the one that Hermione had chosen. They were standing in front of him holding hands. He felt hate run through him again.   
  
"Fine." Ron said, giving up. He led them outside, closing the kitchen door behind him. Ron looked down and saw three extendable ears go under the door. Extable ears were also creations for the jokeshop, they were used to eavesdrop and Ron's mother had always protested the use of them.   
  
"Looks like Molly Weasley has finally given in." he muttered under his breath. He turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What?"   
  
"This is how it happened," Harry said quickly, "Hermione was staying at Headquarters. I was still really upset about Sirius and she was there. I didn't realize how much I cared for until I realized that she could have died that night. Ron, I love her." Harry frowned.  
  
"We were going to tell-" Hermione started.  
  
"Really? When?" Ron said, interrupting.  
  
"Yesterday, it's why we had come to Diagon Alley." Harry said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said pleadingly.  
  
"I wonder.... How would you have been able to tell me? I mean, Harry's tongue was so far down your throat... I think it would have been impossible for either of you to talk."  
  
"Ron, don't be like this." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes. "If you liked me so much, you should have said something-"  
  
"Why? So you could have crushed me?"  
  
"I wouldn't have-"  
  
"Who're you lying to? Me? Or yourself?"  
  
"Ron, please, you're our best friend, and we're sorry! We should have said something before." Hermione said, crying.  
  
"You're clearly overreacting!" Harry shouted.  
  
Ron didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the constant reference of "we" or maybe because he just hated them both so much right now. Fists were flying and he could hear Hermione's terrified, screaming protests. His clenched fist collided with Harry's nose. Ron could see Harry's glasses go flying off. Ron could feel pain all over, from Harry hitting him. Each time Ron felt a sting of pain he'd hit back; ten times harder, ten times faster. Ron felt Harry's fist pound his chin. Ron bit his top lip; he could feel it bleeding. He took a moment to take in the pain. He paused for that crucial moment to soak in the hurt and evaluate it and be able to hit Harry harder. Before he could lunge back at Harry, Ron could feel gentle hands pulling him away. He had blood on his hands. Whether it was his or Harry's he couldn't tell anymore. He glared over at Harry as Hermione cleaned up his bloody nose. He turned to see who had pulled him away, and for a moment, with the sun blaring behind her, he thought she was an angel.   
  
"Ron! Are you all right?" Mandy asked, pulling him to his feet, "What's going on?"   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"You told me to come in the owl you sent. Now what's going on?!"  
  
"Nothing, lets get out of here."  
  
"Ron." Mandy said looking him in the eyes, "Don't do stuff like this." She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, and began moping up his bleeding lip, "I don't want to see you hurt. You better than a fight, Ronald Weasley. I know that you know that. You're more civilized than that. You're worth more than a few swings. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"No." He replied truthfully.  
  
"Well, now I have. You're worth more than a fight. But, I have to say, you were beating the bloody snot out of him." She winked playfully, "But this is the hard part, I really want you to apologize-"  
  
"I am NOT apologizing to that oaf!"  
  
"You don't have to now; it would be better if you did- but you don't have to. But you do have to be the adult about this. Promise me that after you cool off, you'll tell him your sorry. Fighting won't solve it, sweetie. Just try talking to them once this blows over some."  
  
He hadn't asked her for advice. He didn't want to be told what to do but, what Mandy was saying made sense.  
  
"You're amazing. Has anyone told you that before?"  
  
"No." She blushed, "But thank you for noticing."  
  
"Way to be humble." Ron said under his breath.  
  
"Aren't I great?" She laughed.  
  
"You haven't any idea." Ron smiled, "I think have to take care of something."   
  
"Harry! Wait up!" He called, chasing Hermione and Harry, who where about to leave.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron bellowed as he caught up with them.  
  
Harry looked terrible. He had a black eye and his nose was still bleeding freely.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate." Ron smiled feebly, raising his blood stained hand to shake Harry's. Harry said nothing. He raised his hand and shook Ron's without complaint.  
  
"I deserved that."   
  
"Yeah, yeah you really did."  
  
"So everything is okay now?" Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Hermione everything is fine. Mandy!" Ron shouted, "Mandy, get over here!"  
  
She walked over to them gracefully, "Hi." She waved.  
  
"You've heard of Harry, and this is Hermione."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Mandy Brocklehurst, I know." Hermione said quietly, "You're the only one that got a higher score than me on our Transfiguration exams last year."  
  
"Guess I did." She blushed a bit embarrassed at it, taking Ron's hand, "Let's get you two cleaned up. I'm sure that there is something inside to stop your nose from bleeding, Harry."  
  
The four of them went inside. After Harry and Ron cleaned up, they plopped themselves onto the bed in Ron's room, next to Mandy and Hermione.   
  
They spend some time talking about simple things: weather, quidditch, and Hermione and Mandy went on talking about "movies".  
  
"Mandy, are you muggle born?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm pure blood. Although I'd hate to admit it. There are some people that make being a pure blood disgraceful-"  
  
"If your talking about Malfoy, you don't need to be discreet about it." Harry interupted.  
  
"Fine then, people like the Malfoy's make being a pure blood hell. Besides, the only reason I know anything about muggles is that my father is obsessed with them. He collects weird little muggle things and we go to movies all the time."  
  
"Bet your mum and siblings love that." Hermione said innocently.  
  
"Actually, my brother doesn't like it as much as I do. And-" She took a deep breath, "And my mum is dead."  
  
There was a long, akward silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hermione said in horror.  
  
"It's quite all right. I mean, I never really knew her. I was little when she died. She was an auror, Death Eaters tortured her and when she wouldn't reveal to them any information they wanted..." Her sweet voice died in her throat.  
  
"Mandy, I'm so sorry." Ron said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I told you guys already that it didn't matter."  
  
But the look in her eyes betrayed her.  
  
"Blimey, look at the time!" Harry said jumping up, "I was supposed to get home an hour ago!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Be so irresponsible?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry James Potter! If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you."  
  
Her words cracked in the air like a whip and she gave a simple wave to Ron and Mandy, "They're going to kill us! You never told me we had curfew! Goodness sake, it's only seven!"  
  
She grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him downstairs to leave.   
  
"Insane, aren't they?" Ron asked.  
  
"What fun would anyone be if they weren't insane to a certain degree?"  
  
"Hey!" Ron laughed, "That's from [I][b]Insane Beaters of the 1960's[/b][/i]!!"  
  
"You read that?" Mandy said in awe, "I didn't know anyone besides my brother who's read that!"  
  
"Now you do." Ron smiled.  
  
"What music do you listen to?" She asked flipping her hair.  
  
"Some muggle stuff and the Weird Sisters..." Ron said, hoping he had answered correctly.  
  
"I listen to some muggles too: Train, Maroon 5, Coldplay, Switchfoot, O.A.R., Matchbox 20... Music like that."  
  
"That exactly what I listen to!" Ron said, inching closer to her.  
  
Mandy leaned in, "It feels so crazy and wonderful."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"To finally get what you've always wanted."  
  
"I'm happy to be here with you." Ron said truthfully, kissing her.  
  
"Ron," she giggled, pushing him away, "Your brothers and mum!"  
  
"My brothers are locked away in their room creating something, and my mum is safe in the kitchen. There's nobody here but you and me."   
  
His hands were running through her light brown curls and over her smooth skin. He kissed her again, holding her body against his own. He could feel her heart beat against his. It did feel crazy and wonderful.  
  
She pulled away, slightly her face centimeters from his, "Do you think I'm pretty, Ron?"  
  
"I think you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're the best, Ron."   
  
She pulled him by the collar kissing him more passionately then she ever had.  
  
The door swung open, "Ron, mum wants to know if- OH MY GOODNESS- I AM SO SORRY!"   
  
Mandy pulled away, her cheeks red; she stated at the wall.  
  
"Damn it, Ginny! Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know that you'd be, er- [i]busy[/i]."  
  
"This is Mandy, by the way. And what is it that mum wanted?"  
  
"She just wanted to know if anyone would be here for dinner."  
  
Ron looked at Mandy, "I'd better get going but, thanks."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. Last thing you'd want is for my brother to come looking for me." She kissed Ron's cheek. She smiled at Ginny, "It was nice to meet you."  
  
She walked out of the room quietly, making her way to the fireplace.  
  
Ron then had to answer every question that Ginny could throw at him. He went down to dinner, and had to answer everything that his parents could come up with. 


	6. Chapter 6

A week or two past, and the Weasley family had become accustomed to seeing Mandy around on a daily basis. It was as if she had always been there. Ron couldn't imagine how he managed without her. Nor could anyone else in the family. She helped Mrs. Weasley with dishes. She told Mr. Weasley about a bunch of muggle artifacts and their uses, including, the rubber duck. She taught Ginny how to manage her hair and helped her fancy up a few of her old robes. In fact, Mandy had some really fancy robes and muggle clothing that she'd outgrown and Ginny was more than happy to have them. Mandy even found proper flavoring for Fred and George's experiments. "This actually tastes good!" George had exclaimed after eating a fever frostie. Mandy was absolutely perfect.  
  
Then, one morning Mandy appeared in the Weasley living room. She waved hello to Ginny, who had only come down for a glass of water. She dashed up the stairs, straight to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron, move over!" She hissed.  
  
She lied down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and she came to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" He mumbled.  
  
"Ron, I had the most horrid dream…"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"My mum."  
  
"I thought you said she didn't matter to you." Ron said, bolting upright.  
  
"She shouldn't- I was only a little kid." She said, sitting up as well.  
  
"Tell me everything." Ron said, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"I was only like three. I don't remember it well. I just know that my mum went to work one day and never came home. I was miserable forever."  
  
"Mandy, she's your mum, of course you're going to miss her."  
  
"Not knowing my mum, it's killing me. I feel that part of me is missing. I don't know who I am. I'm nothing."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a drama queen! Sweetheart, you're something. You're something great and don't think otherwise."  
  
"Ron, I've never had a real friend-"  
  
"What am I? A figment of your imagination?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"No, buts! You've got a friend. A lot of people like you-"  
  
"Really now? Who?"  
  
"My mum thinks highly of you. Ginny thinks your amazing, idolizes you, I think. She's even counting days to see how long it take you to realize you're too good for me. Fred and George think you're funny- and that's saying something- they're Fred and George! Harry and Hermione think you're great too. They all have good reasons too. And then, there's me. I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, Mandy."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Now that we have that settled-"   
  
"Nothing's settled, Ron." Mandy said firmly. The gentle and expression that Mandy had always worn was gone. It was replaced with sad, teary eyes and thick lips that were twisted in an upside-down smile.  
  
"Have you talked to your father or Anthony about this?" Ron said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"No, it doesn't feel right to talk to my dad. He misses her so much and I don't think I could stand to see him cry. To be honest, I'm really close to my dad and I talk to him a lot but, he never looks me in the eye, and seldom does he look at my face. I asked him about it once, and he apologized like a madman but, it's because he can't stand the sight of me. I look just like my mum. There are a few pictures that I have of her but, most of them are put away. You don't know what it's like to have a part of you missing! I don't know why I thought you could help me. I should never have come to you for this! I knew you wouldn't understand."  
  
"I, wow... Er-"  
  
"I should have gone to Harry. Harry would understand."  
  
"Fine then! Go visit your precious Harry! God knows only Harry can understand how you feel!" Ron roared, climbing out of bed. He stood with his bare back to Mandy and his arms crossed. He stared at the hem of his pajama pants that dragged on the floor.  
  
"Ronnie, I didn't mean it like that." She whispered.  
  
"How should I know what you meant! Maybe I should write to Harry and he'll translate for me!" Ron said curtly.  
  
"Maybe I should leave." Mandy said standing.  
  
"You walk out that bloody door and I will know what it's like to have part of me missing! Damn it, Mandy!"  
  
"What do you want from me, Ron?"  
  
"Damn it! I want you to talk to me!"  
  
"Stop swearing! I can't talk to you when you're hostle like this."  
  
"No, see that's it! You can't talk to me! It doesn't matter if I'm shouting or whispering! So, go ahead and leave! Go to Harry let's see if he can help you! Because you're right, how could you're own brother, who lost the same person as you, how could he out of all people understand?"  
  
"Well, if you put it like that-"  
  
"There is just no other way to put it. Just go. Leave and don't bother coming back. Because what good am I if I can't help my own girlfriend? Go talk to Harry then!"  
  
But, an answer never came. Ron turned to see Mandy curled up on his bed, her face in her hands.   
  
"Mandy!" Ron rushed to her, forgetting his anger.  
  
"No, you've said enough. You want me gone forever. That makes perfect sense. If I were you, I wouldn't want some insecure, stupid little girl running around and messing everything up for me."  
  
"Mandy, that's not it!" Ron raved.  
  
"Then, what is?"  
  
"Weren't you listening when I told you I loved you?"  
  
"Yes." She said immediately.  
  
"Then you should know that I meant it and I don't want you gone. You didn't mess anything up for me. For one, you're a beautiful, smart and intelegent woman. You're not the insecure one around here."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mandy sobbed.  
  
Ron sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around Mandy, "Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I know." She said, resting her head on Ron's bare chest.  
  
"I'm sorry for over reacting when you mentioned Harry. I just got really jealous when I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm sorry for what I- what I said to you. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just wanted someone who knows exactly what I am feeling."  
  
"Talk to your brother."  
  
"He wouldn't understand at all. He's sensitivity level is at zero!"  
  
"He's you're brother. He loves you. And besides, he's missing a mother too. I'm not saying you shouldn't talk to Harry, he probobly understands more than I can, just talk to Anthony first."  
  
"I will, just come with me." Mandy said in tears.  
  
"I'll come. Babe, stop crying. I know you're hurting badly but, you're mother wouldn't want you crying like this."  
  
"I need to cry."  
  
"You're going to be okay." Ron said as he kissed Mandy's forehead.  
  
"I love you so much." Mandy said before she pulled up to kiss him.  
  
"We can go see Anthony now- Merlin's beard! Mandy, it's six o'clock in the morning! Forget that!"  
  
"You can go to sleep, you know."  
  
"I don't want you to go." He yawned.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Then lie back down, and close your eyes." Ron whispered.  
  
Ron fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
It was about eleven when George came through the door. He stood in amazement for a second. [i]Ron, in bed with a girl! This ought to be fun.[/i] He walked to the bed on tiptoes, slapping Ron hard over the head.  
  
"What was that for!?" Ron demanded the instant he opened his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. What matters is what Mum is going to say if she finds you in bed with Mandy."  
  
"We didn't do anything! She was really upset this morning- all we did was talk and then we fell asleep, honest!" Ron protested.  
  
"Well, get her out of here!" George racked his brain for ideas.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Throw her out the window? I like her way too much to do that!"   
  
"If mum sees her here... Wake her!"   
  
"What?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"Wake her up, make her do her hair, and mum will think she just got here."  
  
"She's tired; let her sleep." Ron said in a hushed voice, as he tucked Mandy's hair behind her ear.  
  
"You're an idiot." George declared.  
  
"Mum trusts us, she won't think we did anything bad."  
  
"She'll prolly be up in a minute to wake you. Heads will roll." George warned as he walked out of the room.  
  
Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room only minutes later. She clocked Ron upside his head.  
  
"What's it with these people and hitting my head in the morning? Doesn't anyone know it protects a vital organ called a brain?"  
  
"If you had half a brain you wouldn't have a girl in your bed, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"We didn't do anything, mum. She came over about six. She had a bad dream about her dead mother. She only wanted to talk to me. Then we fell asleep."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Poor dear, I knew her mother, you know. Mrs. Brocklehurst was as wonderful as this young lady here. Like I told you Ron, don't you hurt her."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good. Now go back to bed or get out of here so she can sleep."  
  
"You're wicked, mum."  
  
"Thank you, Ron- I think." Mrs. Weasley mumbled, fluffing her hair.  
  
Ron fell back asleep only to be woken up by a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked again.  
  
"I should be going. My dad'll be wonder where I am."  
  
"Haven't you told him about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you plan on it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What if we get married? Won't you tell him?"  
  
"If it goes that far, I just might."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Mandy went to the door.  
  
"Mandy!" He called to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When did you want me to come with you to talk to Anthony?"  
  
"I think I can talk to him by myself. Well, I think I need to. But, I want you to meet him before the start of term." 


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks past. The weeks soon became a month. Ron spent everyday with Mandy. He couldn't help it. She was like a drug and Ron was beyond addicted. They did however spend a good amount of time with Hermione and Harry. After beating the crap out of Harry, he couldn't find a single reason to be angry with him. Ron couldn't help falling for Mandy. Every moment with Mandy was perfect. From each time he kissed her, each time they bickered, even the first "I love you". Everything was perfect. Everything.  
  
A few weeks before the start of term Mandy, Harry and Hermione where all sitting in Ron's house discussing matters of the Order. None of them had been told anything. Mandy was, of course, filled in about everything.  
  
Ron brought in some tea for the four of them, he sat down next to Mandy. He wrapped his arm around her whispering a simple, "I love you." in her ear.  
  
A few seconds later, Ron's dad came bursting through the door.  
  
"FAMILY, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" He took a deep breath, "YOU ARE NOW LOOKING AT THE HEAD OF MUGGLE-WIZARD RELATIONS!"  
  
"Arthur that is amazing!" Molly came running in wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked in disbelief, staring at his father.  
  
"Yes. Get packing! I've found a house in London and we are moving this instant!" Mr. Weasley beamed.  
  
There was a long, awkward silence.  
  
"Arthur." Mrs. Weasley gaped.  
  
"How many times have I heard complaints about this house being too small for us? How many times have you said you wanted to live in London, Molly?"  
  
"Arthur..." Molly fidgeted a bit, "We want this house. Just want it bigger."  
  
"Molly, I can't do that."  
  
"I know. But moving, Arthur? We've been in this house for years!"  
  
"We're moving. That's final. Go pack your things." Mr. Weasley said sternly.  
  
"If you think it best." Molly muttered to herself.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George! Go get your things ready, we're moving out tomorrow."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, Mandy, and Harry, "You've got two choices: help me or get the hell outta here."  
  
"I'll stay to help." Mandy said.  
  
"I really do have to go, my parent's will kill me if I don't get home soon." Hermione frowned, "Sorry."  
  
"I'll stay." Harry said.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her friends and left quietly.  
  
"You guys go ahead to my room, I need to talk to Mum for a minute."  
  
"Mum," Ron said quietly as the others disappeared upstairs. "mum, you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I'm fine." A sniffling voice said from the cupboard.  
  
"Mum, it isn't that big of a deal. A new, bigger, and better house. What could be so bad about it?"  
  
"I don't feel bad for us. I feel bad for the house." She joked, "I'm just keen on what I have, Ron. Ever heard the saying, 'I don't want to have what I want but, to want what I have.' I'm just happy here."  
  
"It might be better there."  
  
"Or worse."  
  
"Mum, get over it. It still going to be the family. Not like we're changing, just the house." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Ron!" She gasped, hugging him tightly, "You've grown up so much!"  
  
"Mum- gerrof! Can't- breathe! Need- to- get- air!" He squealed.  
  
"Sorry, dear. You better go upstairs and pack your things." Mrs. Weasley turned away and continued to collect things from the cupboard.  
  
Ron headed back upstairs, he could still hear his mum crying. He had only tried to help. This was just another reason as to why he was a failure.  
  
He walked into his room. Harry had already begun taking down Ron's beloved Chudley Cannons posters.  
  
"Ron, is your mum all right?" Mandy asked, folding some of his clothes, putting them in an old trunk.  
  
"She'll be fine." Ron smiled.  
  
"Where exactly will you be moving to? Is it connected to the floo network?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Don't you want to move, mate?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess. I mean, I certainly don't have a problem with it." Ron helped Mandy pack his clothes.  
  
"Ron." Mandy laughed, "What are you afraid of then, if it isn't moving?"  
  
"Who says I'm scared?" Ron retorted.  
  
"Ron!" Mandy laughed harder, "I can feel it in you. Now, save me and Harry the trouble and-"  
  
"It's nothing, all right?"  
  
"At least we have established an 'it' that means nothing. You're not getting off this easy, I hope you know."  
  
"Ron," Harry chimed in, "Watch yourself, she's good."  
  
"I think I'll go downstairs to see if your mum needs help; would that be all right?" Mandy asked, gingerly placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." He smiled feebly.  
  
Mandy kissed his cheek and walked out the room.  
  
"She's really great for you, Ron." Harry commented.  
  
"I know. And to think! I only picked her up to make you and Hermione angry."  
  
"That worked well, by the way. Evil genius, that you are."  
  
"Thanks, mate. But, Harry, I really do love her. She's different than other girls. And she's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, and her nose is dead center." Harry said as he wrapped up a poster.  
  
"That too." Ron laughed, "She's the most beautiful person, inside and out. I mean, I only wanted her to get on your nerves, and the fact that she was pretty only made it better."   
  
"You're terrible!" Harry laughed, "Using her like that. Do you think you'd ever tell her?"  
  
"No. I don't want her to know that. I'm not ashamed of what I did. Just for the reasons behind it."  
  
"She's too pretty for you."  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to, 'She's really great for you'?"  
  
"Maybe she is. But you totally used her."  
  
"I know but, I didn't know what else to do. I was so angry at Hermione and you that I didn't know how to react. She was just there. And if it had been any other day, I would have given her a chance, but that day- That day was terrible."  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, "Ron?" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
"What's up, mum?" Ron said, pulling the door open.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to help you. Packiarem." She said waving her wand. In a matter of seconds, Ron's entire room was in boxes.  
  
"Thanks, mum! Where is Mandy?"  
  
"Isn't she here with you?"  
  
"No, she went downstairs to help you. See if you were all right."  
  
"I didn't see her at all. Are you sure she didn't go home?"  
  
"Positive." Harry said, "She specifically said she was going to help you."  
  
Ron leapt out of his room, down the hall.   
  
"Fred, George! Get out here now!" He shouted.   
  
Two heads peaked out of the door, "How can we be of your assistance?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Mandy! What have you done with her?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where is she?" Ron asked again.  
  
"How should we know? She is your girlfriend, after all."  
  
"So, you haven't kidnapped her and tortured her with your puking pastilles?"  
  
"No. We are not stupid- we know who not to mess with."   
  
The door closed.  
  
Ron went downstairs. His eyes darted around apprehensively. Where on earth could she be? He heard the door slam shut. He ran through the kitchen. He grabbed the door knob, ripping the door open, "MANDY!" He bellowed. 


	8. Chapter 8

She was running, faster than Ron had ever seen her run. "MANDY!" He yelled, as he chased after her. He finally managed to catch up to her. She ignored him, the only thing she did was try to run faster. "Mand.. Mandy," Ron panted, "What happened?"  
  
She stopped so unexpectedly that it took Ron a second to realize it.   
  
"Mandy." He rubbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"What happened? I thought you wanted to help my mum out but, she came up and said she hadn't seen you-"  
  
"You're despicable."  
  
"MANDY! ENOUGH OF THIS!"  
  
"I never want to see you again. I hate you." Her face was raging with fury.  
  
"Mandy, what are you saying?"  
  
"You liked me because my nose is dead center?"  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"You used me to make Hermione jealous. All you really wanted was her. That's why you beat up Harry- this all make sense! That's why you got angry when I mentioned about talking to him! He took Hermione from you! I was pretty and I was there so you 'picked me up'. I can't believe I let you play me for this long! I can't believe I've been so blind!"  
  
"No, Mandy, you don't understand, I love you!"  
  
"Oh, so you didn't use me?"   
  
"It started out like that- but, baby, along the way, I fell for you. I completely fell for you. I've meant everything I've ever told you. Every time I've ever told you I loved you; each time I kissed you; each time I told you that you were the best, that you were beautiful- Each time I told you how much you meant to me- that was all true and I still hold to it."  
  
Mandy shook her head in disbelief. "And you weren't even going to tell me! The day you met me was terrible was it? Did I destroy you that much?!" She screamed, tears falling down her face.  
  
"No, Mandy, you don't understand, You made everything better! You saved me!"  
  
"I don't believe you. Your words are complete poison."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"If that's true, then the day you met me, will be as terrible as today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Today is the day I break any connection I've ever had with you. I never want to see you again. Just- just stay away from me!"  
  
"Sweetheart, stop this! Let's go inside, have a cup of tea- Let's talk about this."  
  
"Don't you sweetheart me!"  
  
"Love, please, you can't walk home at least use the floo network."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mand-"  
  
"Don't speak to me. Nothing you can say will mean anything! All you've ever told me was lies! You, Bastard!"  
  
"MANDY, PLEASE!" Ron fell to his knees, grabbing her soft hand in his, "PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!"   
  
Ron's hot tears fell to her hand.  
  
"Get up," she mumbled, "just, get up."  
  
"Not until I can make you understand." Ron said, sitting down. He pulled Mandy down next to him, he dug his head in her shoulder, crying, "Please, don't leave me, please, Mandy. I love you, don't leave me."  
  
Mandy couldn't find words to speak. All she wanted to say, died in her every time she opened her mouth.   
  
Ron pulled away, his ears pink, and his eyes were puffy, "I'm nothing without you." He managed to say.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is, you complete me."  
  
"Ron, you're being silly, you were fine before I came along."  
  
"That's not really how it was. I was miserable before I met you. Even before I realized I loved you, everything was better. You being a part of my life made things better and if you leave me, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"You're going to have to figure out what it is you'll do."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll fight it. Nothing can take you away from me." Hot tears stung his eyes once more.  
  
"Can you fight yourself? Can you fight me?"  
  
"I'll fight myself. I'll look like a complete nutter, but I'll do it. As for fighting you- you don't really want to leave. You're just angry with me. You feel for me exactly what I feel for you and don't you try denying it."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"You told me that I was worth more than a fight. So're you. I'd give anything for you."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"I can't lose you."  
  
"If you don't let me get a word in I'll actually leave-"  
  
"You mean, you're staying?"  
  
"You hurt me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't do it again."  
  
She didn't smile. She didn't show any signs of any emotion. She stood up, without saying a word. She looked into Ron's eyes as tears swelled up in hers. Mandy turned, she took a deep breath and began to walk up to Ron's house. After she took a few steps, Ron decided to follow. He hurried to get to her. Ron wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder in forgiveness. Nothing. A pearl like tear rolled down from her eye.  
  
"I'm going to go home." She announced to Harry who was in the kitchen when she and Ron had come in, "I need to leave."  
  
"You don't need to do anything-" Ron had begun.  
  
"Bye, swee- er, Ron."  
  
She didn't kiss his cheek. She didn't wave goodbye. She just picked up her Nimbus 2001, and left out of the front door.  
  
"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked, stunned.  
  
"She heard us talking. She heard everything."  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry murmured. 


	9. Chapter 9

Days past and Mandy hadn't come in contact with Ron. She hadn't replied to any of his owls and Ron was far to afraid to come across her brother, Anthony, and of Mr. Brocklehurst himself. He sat in his new bedroom, staring out the window. The sky was blue, the sun was out- but it was a terrible day. This day was just an awful day that he had to spend without her. Ron looked around his new room, searching for something but, what he didn't know. The quidditch players on his posters zoomed about, bright orange robes billowing behind them. Pig hooted happily in his cage.  
  
"Pig, shut up." Ron mumbled.  
  
Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He took up a quill, wrote his fifteenth apology to Mandy; he was sure to include his new address. Ron rolled up the parchment, tied it to Pig's leg, and then chucked Pig out the window. He turned away for a moment before realizing that he had thrown his owl away. He dashed back to the window and was very pleased to see a ball of feathers flying in the direction to Mandy's house.  
  
Ron trudged out of his room. Past Fred's room, then past George's. Small bangs and awful smells were seeping under the door.  
  
"Dad shouldn't have given them connecting rooms." Ron hissed to himself.   
  
He walked past Ginny's room and then he slid down the banister. He had counted the stairs on his way up, 42 steps. FORTY-TWO! He wasn't about to walk down that.   
  
He plopped himself on the couch, staring at the logs in the fire place.  
  
A thought hit him like a ton of bricks, "DAD!" he roared.  
  
"I'm right here, son, you don't need to shout." Mr. Weasley said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey dad," Ron said ignoring his last remark, "I need some money."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Mandy."  
  
"Mandy? What about her?"  
  
"I want to buy her something."  
  
"I see. How much?" Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Forty Galleons."  
  
"Forty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mr. Weasley handed him a pouch, "How about fifty, I really don't feel like counting."  
  
Before Ron could comment, Mr. Weasley was gone. Ron stuffed the money into his pocket, and went straight to Diagon Alley.   
  
He walking into Gringotts happily; this would fix it all.  
  
"I need muggle money." Ron said, throwing the Galleons on the counter.  
  
The goblin stared at Ron with hate, and then slapped the muggle money on the counter, just as Ron had. Ron ran back out, taking a gulp of fresh air when he got outside.  
  
He had no intentions of buying her anything from any of these wizard shops; he needed to go the muggle side of London.  
  
Ron stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and without making contact with anyone there. He burst through the door, into London.  
  
Before he could go wandering and get lost, Ron saw a store across the street.  
  
"Jades', eh. . ." He said.   
  
Ron opened the door to the shop carefully. He was greeted by a jingle of a little bell. Half a dozen sales people stared up at him, beaming. Muggles [i]were[/i] weird.  
  
"Um, hi..." Ron said to a young saleswoman with straight red hair.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked happily.  
  
"I need something nice. Really nice, maybe with diamonds or some really pretty."  
  
She laughed a little, "Sure thing. We've got a wide variety of diamond cuts and sizes. Are you looking for a ring, a bracelet, maybe earrings?"  
  
"A necklace." Ron smiled.  
  
"Right this way."   
  
Ron followed her to another counter.  
  
"What price range will you be in?" She asked, still smiling.  
  
Ron felt the money in his pocket. How much did he have?  
  
"Not sure." He winced, pulling out the money from his pocket.  
  
"I see." She said her eyes widened, "Don't worry," She noted Ron's look of fear, "You've got enough for half the store."  
  
"Good, I only want the best for her."  
  
"Looking for something for your lady friend? What about this?"  
  
She pulled out a white gold, heart locket, with a single, rather large diamond o the front.  
  
"That's perfect." Ron was in awe at how easy muggle shopping was. 


	10. Chapter 10

Half an hour later, Ron found himself facing his greatest fear. He stood face to face with Mandy's front door. What if her father or brother answered? [i] Her dad's at work. [/i] He said to himself.  
  
Ron sighed, and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and the door swung open.  
  
"Mandy." Ron said longingly.  
  
"Er- hi."  
  
"Why haven't you answered any of my owls?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you want the truth?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I haven't read them yet. They're in a pile in my room."  
  
"Why-?"  
  
"I knew that if I did read them, I'd hurt more."  
  
"Mandy, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are. But, I just can't get over it, Ronnie. I know I'm being stupid but, I just can't find a way to forget it."  
  
"Mandy..."  
  
"I mean, it was great while it lasted right? It was a summer fling. It's time we just move on."  
  
"I don't think I can do that."  
  
"Ron, things always work out for the best. You'll find someone better. Someone smarter, funnier, and prettier."  
  
"That's not possible. What part of, 'I love you' don't you understand?" He asked.  
  
"I understand 'I love you' just fine. I just don't know how we found 'pain' in the word 'love'."  
  
"Mandy, I didn't mean to hurt you-!"  
  
"But, you did." She frowned, "I'm sorry. But we're over, Ron. End of story."  
  
"I love you." Ron persisted.  
  
"And I, you. But I have to let go; so should you."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Take this."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's yours." Ron kissed her cheek softly, "Goodbye, Mandy."  
  
Ron turned away and began to walk at a rather brisk pace.  
  
"I can't take this!" He heard her yell out to him.  
  
"It was a gift from me to you. I'd like you to keep it. If you love me as you say you do, you'll wear it." He bellowed back without turning. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks were hell for Ron. Harry and Hermione visited every few days. They brought Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Blots Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, Lemon Drops, and every other type of candy they were able to find at Huneydules. Nothing seemed to cheer him up.  
  
"Ron, get over her already!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, it's two days to the start of term. Pull yourself together."  
  
"You don't understand," He insisted, "There is no one like her. She's beautiful, smart, caring, sensitive, trusting, a good listener, funny, and just flat out amazing. She's absolutely perfect. She's more than anything I've ever dreamt of. Angel's have less marvel and beauty compared to Mandy. I've never cared about anything before in my life. I've changed this summer. I'm different- and she did that to me. She loved me the way I was and I followed her and she taught me to be better then what I already was. She never tried to change me. She only tried to teach me."  
  
"Well, I wish she were here to teach you how to get over her." Harry said.  
  
Hermione elbowed him hard, "You'll get over this, Ron; I know you will. You're strong enough."  
  
"How about a round of chess?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you're terrible at chess. Where would the challenge be? But, Mandy, she could play chess."  
  
"I hate that they have laws against underage wizards using magic outside of school." Hermione said, "If they didn't, this would be easy. I'd stun you every time you even said her name and you'd forget about her real quick."  
  
"You guys are still going to be friends with her, right?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione's tirade.  
  
"Of course." Hermione laughed, "If we're not here trying you to get over her, we're at her house trying to get her over you."  
  
"If she loves me so much why doesn't she-?"  
  
"Get over it? She's mad at you. She hates herself for it but, she can't help it. She sits there reading, about fifteen owls that you'd sent, over and over again." Harry said.  
  
"Does she by any chance wear a necklace?" Ron asked.  
  
"The same silver cross that she's always worn." Hermione replied.  
  
"Nothing new?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay. You guys better get out of here. I need to finish my summer homework; see you at the start of term." 


	12. Chapter 12

Ron had never been more unhappy. Two days of nothing but his summer homework… without Mandy. But, September first finally rolled around and Ron was happy to be going back to school.  
  
[i] There are a lot of pretty girls at Hogwarts. I'm bound to find someone. [/i] He tried to convince himself.  
  
That morning, Ron went to the platform with his mother and sister. It was the first time that he was going to school without Fred and George; he knew it wouldn't be the same without them.  
  
"Over here, Ron!" He heard Harry shout.  
  
"Hey." Ron said turning to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Let's go find seats," Hermione smiled pleasantly.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron found an empty compartment at the back of the train. They settled in quietly. For once, they were silent and the only thing that was audible was the hooting of two happy owls and purring a big cat, curled at Hermione's feet.  
  
The was a soft knock on the door.  
  
The four of them looked up as the door slid open. It was Mandy. Ron's heart skipped a beat. She looked amazing, her hair was perfect and she seamed to be wearing make-up. Her thick, red, glossy lips twisted into an awkward smile as she said, "Hello."  
  
"Hey, Mandy." Ginny beamed.  
  
"Hi Ginny.. Harry.. Hermione... Ron."  
  
"Hi." Ron stared, it seemed impossible to pull his eyes away from her.  
  
"How're you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Okay, and you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, good. Did you manage to finish your homework?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did that on the train home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron's ears were ringing with silence. He wished that he had something funny and witty to say, something to make Mandy laugh but, he didn't  
  
"Are you going to stand there forever, or are you going to find a place to sit?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I should get out of here and find somewhere to sit."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant for you to sit here. With us, you know, your friends."  
  
"Right. Sure, why not?"  
  
Mandy tried to lift her trunk into the overhead compartment but she couldn't seem to manage. Ron jumped up.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
He picked up the trunk with some difficulty and he tucked it away, overhead.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What did you have in there, a ton of bricks?" Ron smiled as he sat back down.  
  
"No, silly! Just some books that I didn't get a chance to finish over the summer and some hair stuff..."  
  
"How many books?" Ron asked.  
  
"Twelve." She answered promptly.  
  
"How many did you read over the summer?"  
  
"Would you like to know the truth?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Only one. Then, I wrote one."  
  
"You wrote a book?"  
  
"Not a book really, it's only about ninety pages. I need to edit it but, I haven't gotten around to it."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"You." She mumbled.  
  
"Really? Can I read it?"  
  
"Sure, but only when I finish. I just need an editor."  
  
"I'd be glad to help." Hermione winked.  
  
"That'd be great. I'll give it to you at dinner tonight."  
  
Most of the train ride was a quiet, comfortable atmosphere and if there was any conversation, it was between Ron and Mandy.  
  
Mid after-noon, the witch came around with the trolley, with her usual, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"  
  
And for once, instead of, "I'm all set, thanks." Ron pulled out some money and bought half of the candy she had.  
  
A short while later, they were visited by Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Heard you father actually has a job and a few coins to call his own, eh, Weasley?"  
  
"If you can't stand my family, as you say you do, why do constantly know what going on with us?"  
  
"The mudblood and the show off. What a perfect match." He said, ignoring Ron's beautiful comeback.  
  
"Don't call her that." Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"And this." He said, turning to Mandy, "This is the most beautiful thing I've seen-"  
  
"In seconds, right? I noticed you looking at your reflection in Harry's glasses." Ron laughed.  
  
"You want to start something, Weasley?"  
  
"No, not at all." Ron smiled.  
  
"I can't believe that this creature belongs to Weasley. How did you attain such a fine thing?" Malfoy ran his fingers across Mandy's face. Mandy tried backing away but, seeing as how she was in the corner, she had no where to turn. Ron stood up, pushing Malfoy away.  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"First of all, Mandy is a girl- not an object but, a living, breathing human. Second, if you ever treat her as a trophy, I'll kill you. And lastly, she isn't mine. She's her own person. And she choses to be my friend. But, I promise you Draco. If you lay a single hand on her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You tell me? Are you going to ever be a bother to my friend here?"  
  
"I can do whatever I-!"  
  
"Then, yes, it's a threat."  
  
"I'm shaking with fear." Malfoy said and he, Crabbe and Goyle left the compartment.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle didn't say a word." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, they spend so much damn time listening to what Malfoy has to say. I suppose they've forgotten how to form words." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Mandy said, hugging him, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. It's what I'm here for."  
  
The compartment went quiet again and the next thing Ron knew was that Mandy had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. The smell of her hair was so intoxicating and tempting that it put Ron to sleep as well. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Ron, wake up!" Mandy hissed.  
  
"Why, what's happened?"  
  
"Nothing, we're just at school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron struggled to his feet.  
  
"Ron, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just tired. Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ginny?"  
  
"They left just a minute ago."  
  
They walked out of the train finding the usual chaos.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" He could hear Hagrid calling out. Ron felt a little dizzy. He followed Mandy without a word. He walked numbly into the Great Hall, where he found Hermione and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked concernly.  
  
"I miss her."  
  
"Get over her already! Or, do I have to start using a stunning spell?"  
  
"Hermione, a spell can't make me forget her... Unless I pull a Lockhart and [i]obliviate[/i]."  
  
"Now, that's an idea." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hermione, I know you can see the Ravenclaw table behind me. Tell me, who is she sitting with? Is she laughing? Is there a boy talking to her?"  
  
"No, Ron. There's no boy there. And she's laughing but, she looks miserable. She's sitting with Padma Patil."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
After dinner, Ron dragged himself to his dorm while Harry and Hermione spent some cuddle time in front of the fire. Ron lied on his bed. What could make this hurt go away? Even a spell that would rid him of all his memories couldn't take away the hurt in his heart. There seemed to be a hole there that nothing could fill.   
  
"Something has to make this feeling go away!" He roared, digging in his trunk. He pulled out a dagger. It was his great grandfather's and he'd always kept it at home but, for some reason he had it here with him.   
  
"This seems to be the only answer." He whispered.  
  
He held the dagger gingerly in his hands, staring at the sharp blade and handle. He lied down on his bed, the dagger over his heart. He pressed it against his chest, and felt it cut his skin. Suprisingly, it didn't hurt, it was nothing compared to the pain Mandy had left him with.   
  
For some reason, Ron couldn't push the blade in deeper. He refused to be a coward and kill himself. What would his mum think? How would Ginny, Harry, and Hermione feel? He couldn't kill himself.  
  
Ron threw the bloody dagger under his bed. He pulled a shirt over his head and trudged down the stairs.  
  
"RON! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hermione shouted, staring at the blood stain on his shirt.  
  
"Nothing. Can you fix it, I don't want to go to the nurse."  
  
"Ron, you didn't try to kill yourself, did you?" Hermione said tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're a moron." Harry said staring as the blood stain grew.  
  
"Hermione, just fix it." Ron said lifting his shirt.  
  
"That a deep cut! What were you thinking?" Hermione said, crying. Harry just stared, his eyes wide and glassy.  
  
"JUST FIX IT!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Hermione ripped out her wand, and muttered a simple spell that sealed Ron's skin and left no mark.  
  
"Thank you." Ron said.  
  
Hermione lept from her seat, wrapping her arms around Ron. This hug was what Ron had wanted for years but now that it had come, it meant nothing.   
  
"Ron, what the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry bellowed, the realization of Ron's possible death in his mind.  
  
"I was thinking that feeling nothing was better than feeling his hurt all the time. You don't understand! I can't think of anything else! I can't sleep, I can't eat! She's Goddam poison to me! I need her! I won't give the thought of her up, I won't!"   
  
Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks continually, "Is she the only thing that matters to you? Does your family mean anything to you? Do your friends mean nothing? Do Harry and I mean something?"   
  
"You do. That's why you're not going to find my body in the dormitory. That's why I'm standing in front of you."  
  
"Ron it's mean a month-"  
  
"Three weeks, two days, fifteen hours and three minutes." Ron said, exasperated.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her, mate." Harry said.  
  
"Don't you think if I could bring myself to it, I would?"  
  
"Try harder." Harry demanded.  
  
"Maybe I'm trying too hard." Ron said simply.  
  
"Or not trying at all." Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"You're right." Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry said in shock.  
  
"I don't want to forget her. She means too much to me. I love her, and the reason I had her was the same reason I lost her."  
  
"You should talk to her! If she knew you tried to kill yourself-!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"She's not going to know that. Not now, not ever!" Ron said, his voice shaking.  
  
"You should tell her!" Hermione barked.  
  
"I don't want her to be with me out of pitty or fear. I want her to love me because of who I am. Listen, I'm going back to bed. I promise, I'm not going to try anything stupid again. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"We won't." Harry said. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ron couldn't find time to think about anything, let alone Mandy, during the first week of term. The teachers seemed to think that they needed excessive amounts of homework. Ron was delighted that quidditch hadn't started yet.  
  
However, the first week of school passed quickly. The homework load soon lightened up. All Ron's new found time was suddenly taken over by daydreams of Mandy. Her laugh, her smile, and that certain twinkle she sometimes had in his eyes, haunted Ron. He couldn't handle it anymore. When he would see her in the halls, he could feel hatred flow through his veins. Why had she done this to him? He was in love with her; he couldn't help it.  
  
Though, it was getting on Harry's and Hermione's nerves. The pair of them did their bests in not acting like a couple in front of Ron. He appreciated it but, sometimes it made things flow unnaturally. Since Ron spent most his time in his room, he could only assume that Harry and Hermione spent a lot time with Mandy. But wait- he shouldn't assume that. Assumptions can be wrong. Mandy had taught him that in more ways than one. She'd told him not to assume and he should have known not to assume he'd be forgiven. Or not to assume that a necklace would make it better.  
  
A few weeks later, Ron had seen Mandy in the halls talking to Seamus Finnagan. "It shouldn't bother you, Ron." he thought. But the truth was they were just talking as friends. Seamus wasn't flirting with her at all. On the contrary, he was standing a good 3 feet away from her and he was eyeing Ron out of the corner of his eye. It was as if he was trying to tell Ron he wasn't trying to make a move on her. Ron tipped his chin up, as if to say he got the picture. He could hear Mandy's voice. Her voice was so smooth and gentle. Almost like a song of the birds...  
  
"I just don't know what to do." She said sounding scared.  
  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
  
"Seamus, I don't know if that would work. I mean, couldn't you tell him something? He is after all, in your dorm."  
  
"Wait just a minute! I know better than to get in the middle of this. If it makes you that uncomfortable, you should talk to him."  
  
"God, no. He hates me. I'm sure he hates me. If I could have just gotten over it in the first place we wouldn't be like this."  
  
"The only way to make it go away, Mandy, is to tell him that it's bothering you."  
  
"But all we are is friends. I'm not sure if I want that to go away or not."  
  
So that was it. She didn't want to see Ron anymore. Did she want him to drop out of Hogwarts too? Poor Seamus. Having to sit there, trying to comfort her about wanting to cut off all ties she had with Ron. First thing Ron would do was strangle Seamus for encouraging this dreadful conversation that was sure to happen within the next few days. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ron tried to play it off. But who was he kidding? He still wasn't over breaking up with her.  
  
He did try his best to follow his routine. Lucky for him, his routine consisted of nothing but thinking of Ms. Brocklehurst.  
  
"Ron it's been weeks since you've broken up-"  
  
Ron glanced at his watch, "Two months exactly."  
  
"Hermione, I know you can see the Ravenclaw table behind me. Tell me, who is she sitting with? Is she laughing? Is there a boy talking to her?"  
  
"No, Ron. There's no boy there. And she's laughing but she looks miserable. She's sitting with Padma Patil." Hermione said, exasperated. The same thing happened at dinner every single night since the start of term.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ron said, as he usually would.  
  
"She stood up. Her eyes are on you. I think she's coming here." Hermione sounded excited. Here began the breaking of the routine.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. He was terrified of facing her. [i]What could she possibly want from me?[/i]   
  
"Ron." She tapped his shoulder, "I need to talk to you." Her face was pink.  
  
[i]'What?'[/i] [b]Ron thought,[/b][i] 'Is this how you're going to tell me you want to stop being friends, too? In the middle of the great hall?' [/i]  
  
"Sure, what is it, Mand?" He said.  
  
"In private, please."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Mandy walked gracefully out of the Great Hall, Ron only a few steps behind her. Ron could she dozens of eyes on Mandy. Half of the guys in the Hall were watching her.  
  
"Ron." She said as she closed the door, "This is really hard to say."  
  
"Well, close your eyes and spit it out." Ron smiled.  
  
"Right."   
  
Mandy smiled nervously, stepping closer to Ron, who had his back against the wall. She found his hands, even with her eyes closed. She took his left hand and led it to her neck. Ron closed his eyes; had no idea what she was doing. She led his hand steadily, but slowly, lower. She was breathing deep, slow heavy breaths, almost as if she feared his reaction. Ron was terrified; how low would his hand be going? Ron then felt a small and cold heart in his hand. He opened his eyes and there he saw the necklace he had given her.  
  
"You do something to me, that I can't explain. So, would I be out of line if I said, I miss you?" Mandy said breathily.  
  
"Mandy-." Ron whispered.  
  
Mandy shook her head, placing a finger on Ron's lips. Mandy pushed Ron against the wall, her hands at his shoulders. Ron slowly lifted his hand to Mandy's chest, holding the necklace for a moment before he realized what was about to come. Mandy's hands fell to his waist and somehow found their way under his shirt, against his warm skin. And Ron could feel the warmth of her body as she pressed against his. Mandy pressed her cherry lips, against Ron's.   
  
"I love you, Ronnie." She said, kissing him harder.  
  
"I love you, too, Mandy." Said Ron, holding her hands.  
  
"Please forgive me for everything."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive."   
  
Mandy held both of his hands in hers, kissing him again.  
  
"Ready for Dumbledore's speech about obeying rules?"  
  
"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"  
  
"Ginny set off about 42 dung bombs before dinner. A few in every teacher's office. That's excluding Dumbledore's office, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Mandy laughed.  
  
"You're bloody brilliant." Ron said smiling  
  
"You aren't too shabby yourself, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Why, thank you." He laughed.  
  
Ron kissed her cheek. He smiled broadly, he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek again. They opened the doors to the Great Hall together. They were ready to face Dumbledore's speech. They were ready to face anything: together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
